There's a BOMB in my Nose
There's a BOMB in my Nose is NOT the third to last episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Summary Wario wakes up one day to find a bomb in his nose. He tries to get it out while he tries to find out who did it... Script Scene 1 One day WARIO wake up and gets out of his messy bed looking like a slob. :WARIO: Something feels strange about my nose... :WALUIGI: Hi and good morni-OH MY... There's something wrong with your nose! :WARIO: Why does everything have to be centered arund me in this show? :WALUIGI: Because your the very fat star of the show! :WARIO: Why you skinny little... WARIO grabs WALUIGI and throws him out through a window and Waluigi lands in a trash can. A garbage truck comes by, and a garbage man dumps Waluigi and the trash into the truck. :WARIO: Well, I'll need to find out what's wrong with my nose and fast! Scene 2 The camera shows WARIO going to the Doctor's office. He goes through the front door as a helicoter crashes into a nearby building for no exact reason. WARIO goes to the empty waiting room and sits on a gray chair. :WARIO: Ow... My nose is killing me... Suddenly, it shows Dr. PHIL exiting the restroom. He then goes up to WARIO and says something. :Dr. PHIL: So your the only one here... What is your poblem? :WARIO: There's something wrong with my nose. :Dr. Phil: Sorry, I'm not that kind of doctor. :WARIO: WHAT?!? WARIO grabs Dr. PHIL and throws him into the garbage truck from earlier. :Dr. PHIL: Whew! It stinks a ton in here! Wait a minute... ACK! Something's moving! :WALUIGI: Shut up! WALUIGI grabs a lead pipe in his pocket and whacks Dr. PHIL with it. Meanwhile, WARIO is looking for someone to help him. Eventually, he goes home and looks in a mirrow. :WARIO: Wait a minute... There's a BOMB in my Nose! Scene 3 Now it shows WARIO running like crazy in the city. He is suddeny stopped by DRY BONES, who is holding a gun. :DRY BONES: After all these episodes... I must kill you in this one since you will die because of that bomb I implanted in your nose anyway. :WARIO: So? I can still win and live! Wait, when does the bomb blow up at what time? :DRY BONES: Just about... ... *Gulps* now. Suddenly, a massive explosion is seen. DRY BONES was sent flying and he lands on WALUIGI who is in a dump. WALUIGI whacks him on the head with the lead pipe. Then the screen goes black, and the episode ends. Morals Don't put bombs in people's noses. Otherwise, you'll get whacked by Waluigi. Trivia *It is unknown why they had that helicopter in this episode anyway. *The bomb in Wario's nose was actually explosive Green Cheese. *Waluigi dated a discarded banana peel in the garbage truck after the show. Category:Episodes